<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Soft Touch by twoshotrobot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28480281">A Soft Touch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoshotrobot/pseuds/twoshotrobot'>twoshotrobot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Invasion of Privacy, M/M, Plushophilia, Voyeurism, Weird</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:20:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28480281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoshotrobot/pseuds/twoshotrobot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>San makes a series of unusual discoveries about Hongjoong and his stuffed toys.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi San/Kim Hongjoong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Soft Touch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>San was resting in bed when it first happened, the view of his phone screen warping to a new perspective of a hard dick smushing right up against his face. He tried to pull back, finding he couldn’t actually move. When he closed his eyes, he found them stuck open. Occasionally, he’d be jostled enough to see a bit of the torso until hips slammed into him so hard that he was pushed back far enough to see Hongjoong’s face.</p><p>He wanted to flinch when the cumshot came at him, annoyed that he couldn't. Then he realized he couldn't feel anything. He couldn't feel the dick rubbing up on him, he couldn't feel the hot and wet cum on his face.</p><p>It didn't last much longer after that. Hongjoong pulled back as he got softer and San's view snapped back to his phone screen.</p><p>Relieved he was able to move again, he brought his hand to his face. It was completely dry. He blinked heavily, wondering if he’d just fallen asleep and had woken up from some especially surreal and realistic dream. Whatever it was, he dismissed it entirely and went back to enjoying his time off.</p><p>Then it happened again a week later while he was in the shower. He went from the sights and sounds of water hitting tiled walls to a dick in his face. Instead of standing, this time Hongjoong knelt on the bed and brought whatever the fuck it was he was humping close to his face, meaning San got very well acquainted with the sight of Hongjoong’s penis until he came, this time pressed so close that he watched it dribble out.</p><p>He felt strangely aroused in a mental sense, though disconnected from his physical being there was nothing he could do. When he snapped back he’d awoken slumped against the shower wall as if he’d briefly passed out, startled out of his arousal.</p><p>He cut his shower early trying to get on his computer and string together terms to get to the bottom of things. All he really could figure out was that either he was hallucinating or wormholes were involved.</p><p>When Hongjoong left later that day for the studio and Seonghwa went out to eat, he let himself into their room and looked for the offending device that he kept transporting into. He expected it to stand out, like a camera or some ancient looking artifact. Aside from the mound of accessories on Hongjoong’s bed, all he found was a round, cute Batman plush. He hit it in frustration, causing it to roll. For a moment, he blinked out of his perspective and into the perspective of something rolling, then blinked back into his body. He looked at the Batman plush again, smacking it lightly. Nothing happened, so he rolled it across the bed, perspectives changing rapidly as he found the angles that worked.</p><p>He started searching for what caused it, squeezing parts of the doll until he found that squeezing the little hand caused him to look at his physical being. His hand fell and he entered his own body again. It was a groundbreaking discovery, and San was overwhelmed by just how immense it was. He may have been the only person in the world to have come across such a phenomenon and he kept squeezing and transporting in and out until growing suddenly bored with it. Now he had to figure out how he was going to bring this up to Hongjoong, imagining it going something like, “No, hyung, you don’t understand. If you squeeze Batman in a certain way, then my consciousness transports directly into it and that’s usually when you’re humping it.” That was when he scrapped the idea all together, along with unhanding it realizing just how many times Hongjoong must've came on the thing.</p><p>What was the harm of sometimes becoming Hongjoong’s hump plush? Certainly, there were worse things in life. All it took was squeezing the hand to trigger the effect, and it made him wonder how he could possibly control it to do it remotely. He remembered seeing ads for cheap Bluetooth locks. It was just a matter of finding one small enough that could close over the small hand. He ordered it, and when it arrived he got into Yunho’s small toolset to mess with the mechanism to allow it to tighten further. When he managed to sneak into Hongjoong’s room again later that week, he rigged it by pulling back the doll’s sleeve and hooked it closed. The lock was made adjustable with his involvement, meaning he could trigger the effect at will with an app.</p><p>He didn't have to wait much longer. Hongjoong was back early and alone in his room for a time. San laid in bed, launched the app and tightened the lock.</p><p>It turned out Hongjoong wasn’t loyal to the Batman plush. That afternoon he went to town on a Superman plush of similar design. He was fully nude, stomach down on the bed with the doll beneath his crotch as he rolled his hips into it.</p><p>The Batman plush was slowly slumping over from the bouncing on the bed was what it seemed like. It caused San’s point of view to grow more and more in line with Hongjoong’s nearly prone body, leveling with the sight of his hips slamming right into Superman’s face. Sometimes he lifted himself enough to get a peek at the leaking cock between his body and the plush.</p><p>At the point of mentally getting very aroused, he decided he’d seen enough. Then he realized his real body couldn’t move and he didn’t have a way to stop the app. God damn it. Not having a real body dampened a lot the panic, so it was more in self-exasperation that he watched helplessly as Hongjoong rolled onto his back and massaged Superman against his cock.</p><p>This was his life now. He was resigned to his fate of being a voyeuristic stuffed toy, his cosmic punishment for nosiness. But like a savior above, his eyes blinked and Yunho stood over him, shaking him by the shoulders. He must have caused San’s phone to knock around in his hand and tap the release button.</p><p>When San exhaled out, Yunho stopped shaking him but held him upright, looking him hard in the face. “You weren’t responding at all. I was about to call an ambulance.”</p><p>Oh right. The effect made his body catatonic. He patted Yunho’s shoulder, smiling hoping to show that he was feeling well. “I’m fine.”</p><p>“At least see a doctor. I’ll go with you.”</p><p>He imagined that attempting to explain it to Yunho would only hurt his case, so he pushed him back lightly. “Thank you for worrying about me, but I promise I’m fine. We can go out and get something to eat if that’ll prove it to you.”</p><p>Yunho still looked a little worried, but he nodded. “I am kinda hungry. Let me just change first.”</p><p>He wondered if he’d be able to find a duplicate plush while out. When he got the chance, he'd swap them and abduct the offending doll. Hongjoong would be none the wiser.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ship likely decided by random number generator but i’ve been sitting on this idea for so long that i don’t really remember so maybe i really did see hongsan and go, “yeah, i know just the thing for this."</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>